When You Least Expect It
by Kaybee
Summary: This is an AU L/L fic. Takes place in the future. Lorelai is married, Luke isn't. What happens when they meet after five years?


Title- When You Least Expect It

Author- Kaybee

Rating- R

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Feedback- Greatly appreciated:)

Author's Note- This is a completely AU fic. Not sure if anyone's gonna go for it, but it's something different. Hope you like it!

It's unreal. It's not happening. This is some warped dimension she is living in. But, as Luke's tongue forces its way into her mouth, she's glad it's real. Lorelai can taste the beer on him, and is surprised that it matches her own taste. She shivers beneath his gentle touch. Everywhere he touches her, it burns. Like hot, scalding marks from an iron. Her moans come unexpected, and she is slightly embarrassed. They go unnoticed by Luke, who is busy marking his territory on her neck. Heat fills Lorelai, she doesn't know why she wants him so badly. It's a feeling that wrenches around her and makes her insides turn to mush when he touches her. He wakes something inside of her that is new. She feels like her insides are about to burst. Passion fills her every being. And everything inside her screams his name. Lorelai hears it in her head, hears it pounding against her ears like the incessant beating of a drum. It makes its way to her lips and she breathes it, says it like she's never said it before. 

This one syllable, his name, fills the room in the midst of the heavy silence. He hears it, hears the arousal in her voice, the desire. No one has ever said his name like that before. His breath covers her neck. It is hot and soft, and she feels she may just collapse. Her knees go weak, and she tries to remember how she got into this position.

* * *

It was a fairly warm night. The sun had just set, and Lorelai had just left the house, determined not to go back until the morning. She needed time to think. They had gotten into an argument. Again. Lorelai hugged herself to keep warm. An old woman and her dog passed her. The old woman threw a suspicious look her way. Well, who could blame her, really? Lorelai was wearing her purple cow pajamas, along with a long coat given to her by Charlie. She briefly wondered why he even bought it for her. It wasn't her style. He didn't know her at all. Lorelai snorted. Bastard.

As she rounded a corner, she wondered for the millionth time that week why she had married him in the first place. Yes, he was rich. That was, however, of no concern to Lorelai. It certainly pleased Emily and Richard. He wasn't half bad looking. That was a long time ago, Lorelai told herself. It was long ago when she'd fallen for him. He whisked her off her feet; gave her the moon and the stars. He even loved coffee as much as she did. She laughed bitterly, wrapping the god awful coat tighter around her. His love of coffee was how they had met. She wondered how different her life would be had she not walked into that coffee shop that day. Perhaps she would still be an unmarried spinster, working long hours at the inn with no one to go home to at the end of the day. 

Rory led the perfect life, and Lorelai had to admit that she was jealous. Her sweet daughter, Rory, so happy with Dan and their two beautiful children. They were the picture perfect, Christmas card family. Lorelai's life with Charlie couldn't even compare to that.

Sure, Charlie was handsome, funny, smart, and rich. But that wasn't enough for Lorelai. She needed something more than just that. She needed someone who could make her heart race every time he looked at her. She needed someone who knew her better than she knew herself. She sure as hell didn't know who that someone was, but it wasn't Charlie.

She found herself approaching a bar, lit up by flashing neon lights. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, standing just outside. What was she doing? She should just turn back and go home. To Charlie. No, she scolded herself. No. The features on her tired face hardened, and she stepped inside the bar.

* * *

He'd seen her walk in, but he figured he'd had too much to drink. One beer was hardly too much to drink, he reasoned with himself. But, there was no way it was her. The last time he'd seen her was five years ago, when she'd said goodbye. When she'd walked out of his life forever, and acted like it was nothing. It was something. Something that still pulled at his heartstrings and made his eyes water at the very thought of her. God, he'd wanted her for so long. So long. And because he was stupid and cowardly, he never took that chance to let her know that. 

He was going to tell her that day she left, let loose all the feelings he had bottled up inside him for all those years. He'd wanted to kiss her, taste her, hold her. But, of course, he'd done none of that. Instead, he wished her a good life, and she'd kissed his cheek, saying he'd always been a good friend to her. He remembered it had burned where she kissed him. He didn't wash that side of his face for a week, afraid that was the only remnant of Lorelai he had left.

Now, he sat at the bar, taking a deep swig of the cold beer in his hands, drowning his sorrows. Mindy broke up with him. She was in love with her boss, she'd said seriously, after sitting him down on the couch. That certainly explained the long hours at work, he thought ruefully. That had been his longest relationship since Rachel. Two years was a fucking long time. One beer wasn't enough to get over that. 

After she left, he'd gotten into his truck and drove. He had no idea where he was going, but he had winded up at this bar. The bartender pointed to the empty beer bottle, and Luke nodded for another.

* * *

She slid onto a barstool at the end of the counter and ordered a beer. It was given to her almost instantly, and she figured it had something to do with the fact that there were barely any women in the bar. The liquid cooled her dry throat, and she found herself moaning. The man next to her gave her a toothless grin, which she scowled at. Maybe it would have been better if she had gone back home. The crowd looked seedy, and Lorelai didn't feel very comfortable. Needless to say, that didn't stop her from ordering two more beers, which she soon finished. Her mind was clouded with visions of Robert Redford on a horse, and she cursed herself for watching that movie the night before.

She shook her head a few times and got up to leave after paying for her choice of beverage. She could walk straight, which didn't surprise her. Lorelai had a pretty high tolerance level. Her feet dragged her to a nearby motel, which, according to the sign, had vacancies. Lorelai paid for a room for the night and ignored the receptionist's confused glance at her choice of clothing. 

Once she was in the room, which was by far the smallest room Lorelai had ever stayed in, she decided to take a shower. The smell of alcohol and smoke was all over her, and it was making her sick. The warm water felt refreshing, cascading down her body in ripples. After a long time, she emerged and got back into her pajamas. It was really late, she noticed after glancing at the rusty clock. 

* * *

Luke didn't want to drive back home, so he decided to stay at a motel overnight. He'd head back to Stars Hollow in the morning. Luckily, there was a motel nearby, as the bartender told him. Luke left the bar and drove to the motel, figuring he hadn't had a lot to drink. To his relief, there were vacancies. He took his keys from the receptionist and saw something written on the paper in front of him that caught his eye. Lorelai Gilmore. She was here, in this motel. His heart raced, his whole body was shaking. How could she be here? The receptionist gave Luke a look, and then spoke suddenly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked curtly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Luke replied hurriedly. A quick glance at the paper again told him what room she was staying in. "Um, thanks." He nodded at the man and made his way down the hallway. He stopped short at her room and sucked in a breath. 

Maybe he'd hallucinated. Maybe it didn't say her name. Maybe it was a name close to that. But, he did remember seeing someone who looked like her at the bar. He hadn't seen her in five years. What if she didn't remember him? No, no, she had to. He raised a fist to knock on the faded plaster door, but stopped midair. Was he really going to do this? He took a deep breath. Yes, he was. He knocked firmly and loudly on the door. A moment passed. What if she was sleeping? Wait, he could hear footsteps approaching the door. 

  
* * *

Her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no way that Luke was standing there, in front of her. This had to be some weird dream or something. She looked him over. He looked the exact same as he did when she'd last seen him. Save for the flannel and baseball cap. Lorelai wasn't aware she'd been staring until Luke broke the silence.

"Lorelai," he said softly. Lorelai shivered. She hadn't heard him speak for the longest time. God, she loved his voice.

"Luke," was her reply. It came out throaty, and nearly sounded as if she was aroused.

They were standing a few feet apart, and Lorelai stepped forward. She reached her hand out and stroked his arm. He shivered beneath her touch. Even after all these years, she could still make him weak with the simplest touch.

She was still beautiful. Her soft hair fell on her shoulders in ringlets. Her lips were full; he'd always loved them. And the tiny freckles on her neck were there, standing out on her pale skin. 

"You look good," she smiled, tilting her head to the side to get a different angle. 

He felt that he should return the compliment. It held true for her more, anyway. "Thanks. You look good, too."

She smiled softly, and he wondered how he ever handled himself around her. One smile from her was enough to make him weak. 

Then, without warning, she lurched forward and embraced him, pinning her body against his. He almost lost his balance, but regained it quickly. It had been so long since he'd held her. Too long.

"I missed you," she whispered against his shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck and sighed.

"I missed you, too." More than she could imagine.

She pulled away. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, it's been five years," he reasoned. "That's a long time."

"I know." Her voice was a whisper. 

She was quiet. He fumbled for something to say. There was so much to ask. 

"Why are you here, Lorelai? Why aren't you with…him?" His voice tightened around the last word, cold and angry.

"Things….aren't working out with Charlie." She was surprised how easily it came out.

This shocked Luke. "Really?" He couldn't say anything else. 

"Yeah. Look, Luke, um, I don't really want to talk about this." She bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, ok, uh, sure." He was confused.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Stars Hollow?" Luke rarely ever left the small town, and Lorelai was curious.

He fidgeted. That wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Um, I, uh, well…my girlfriend broke up with me today, and so I took a drive to sort of clear my head, you know." Why was he telling her this?

Luke had a girlfriend? This was a complete shock to Lorelai. "You had a girlfriend?" she asked, trying not to sound surprised.

"Um, well, yeah. For two years."

"Oh, Luke."

"It's fine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's a long time."

"Yeah, it is."

She hugged him again, briefly this time. "That doesn't explain why you're here, though. At my door."

"Oh," Luke smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I sort of saw your name on the list of people staying here, and I guess that I really wanted to see you, cause, you know, it's been five years and all."

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her lips curling into a smile.

"Well…yeah." He was nervous now, and she was smiling at him, which wasn't helping anything.

"Why?" God, she wanted him to spell it out for her, didn't she?

"Because, I, uh…"

"You what? Tell me." She was moving closer to him now. His breath caught in his throat. She ran a cold finger down his arm, and all the tiny hairs stood erect. "Why did you want to see me?" she asked again. She was looking up into his eyes, and he felt as if she could see inside them, into his thoughts. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you. No idea." His voice was thick with emotion. He hadn't wanted to say that, it just came out. 

Lorelai blinked, and he thought he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He didn't have a chance to think about it, though, because her lips were covering his. She was kissing him ferociously, savagely, and Luke could taste the beer on her. She pulled him into her room and kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Lorelai smiles to herself. She wonders why she never kissed him before. If she'd known how good his mouth felt against hers, then she would have done this a long time ago. Since she kissed him, his body had gone stiff. She worries that he is confused, and doesn't know what to do. Then, as if he can read her thoughts, he bursts into action. His tongue forces its way into her mouth, and she can barely keep her balance. It's soft, and wet, and warm, and Lorelai tries not to become lightheaded. It becomes harder, though, when his manhood brushes against her. His name is the only word she says, repeating it over and over from the back of her throat. It's low and guttural, and Luke only deepens his kisses upon hearing it. 

He is lifting her up into his arms now, his hands firmly grasping her behind. She gives him leverage, and he picks her up, giggles escaping her. Luke's big, strong, warm hands are touching her ass. She feels giddy. Her scent intoxicates him. Her hair surrounds his face. Oh, god, she feels so good pressed against him like this. He sits on the edge of the bed, and she begins to suck on his lip. He's not sure if she can feel his heart beating rapidly against the confines of his chest.

She feels his fingers threading through her hair and down the back of her neck. He's so gentle, she feels dizzy. She needs him. Needs to feel him inside her. Her body aches for him to touch her. Suddenly, he pulls away from her. 

She tries to control her breathing, but it is too hard. Her face is flushed and she feels heat electrifying her entire body. His lips are swollen with her hard kisses, and hers are marked by his stubble.

"Lorelai," he finally says, after several moments, "what are we doing? We can't do this. You're married."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She tries to ignore this large obstacle.

"I don't care," she replies stubbornly.

"Look, you're drunk." God, she wasn't making this any easier.

"No," she shakes her head. "I'm not." She's only a little tipsy. 

"Lorelai." His voice is pleading.

"I'm not!" she yells. "I'm not." Her voice is softer this time.

He sits her down on the floor and runs a hand through his tousled hair. "Ok, listen. I'm going to go to my room, and in the morning, I'll drive you back to your house, and then I'll go back to Stars Hollow."

"No," she replies firmly.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," sighs Luke.

She closes the space between them and begins to kiss his face. She trails kisses from his cheek to his ear, where she nibbles gently. "Lorelai…" he groans.

"Luke," she says, her voice husky. "Please. I want you to touch me." She softly bites his ear. He can't believe she is telling him this. He can't believe she's asking him, no, begging him to do something that he's wanted to do for as long as he can remember. He's beginning to lose all sense of reality. Damn her. Her mouth leaves his ear and positions itself on his neck, right under his jaw. She kisses it, then swirls her tongue around. "Please, Luke, touch me. Please. I've never wanted you like this before. I've never wanted anyone like this before."

He swallows. Her words are soft and throaty. He tries to hold onto common sense.

"Lorelai, no. You're married."

"He doesn't make me feel the way you do." His breath catches in his throat. "When he touches me, I feel nothing. With you, oh, god…it's amazing," she whispers. It sends shivers up Luke's spine. "I always thought you were sexy. Working in the diner, fixing something at my house. Being all fatherly to Rory. God, that's sexy."

These things she's saying, he's not sure what to make of it. She might even be lying, for all he knows. For some reason, though, he doesn't think she is. 

Her face is in front of his, and she's smiling.

"Everyone said you had a thing for me." He swallows. "Were they right?"

He can't deny it anymore. "Yes," he answers softly. He can't look in her eyes. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"The timing was never right."

She lifts his chin up so he is gazing directly into her soft blue eyes. "You should have told me."

"Yeah, I know." He doesn't want to talk about this. 

"I really want you," she whispers, her lips brush against his ear, like a butterfly's wings. Then, she kisses his lips and pulls back. "Do you want me?"

He doesn't know what to say. This isn't right. They can't do this. He wants her, oh, yes, he wants her. Her hands travel under his shirt and his sharp intake of breath makes her giggle. 

"Lorelai, stop," he warns. 

"Do you want me?" she asks again, this time huskier. Then she lifts his shirt up and places kisses along his chest. Her lips feel soft and warm. His body tenses. The effect she has on him is amazing. When she repeats her question, he can do nothing more but growl, fighting his arousal. She smiles and pushes him back on the bed. He is stronger than her, and he pushes her off him and flips her over, so that he is hovering above her, like a tiger pouncing on its prey. 

She pulls him down for a hard kiss, and this time it is he who moans her name. A rush of electricity jolts through her, she feels wild. She yearns for his touch; she's addicted. And when his hands disappear under her shirt, she closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. 

His hands are a wonder; they are strong, yet gentle. Her breasts are flat against his chest, and she sits up so as to give him easier access. Her shirt is removed within seconds, and his thumbs encircle her navel. Lips are caressing her stomach. Fingers are unclasping her bra. He is good with his hands, she notices. Her bra falls to the floor. She feels embarrassed; he's staring at her now exposed chest. She tries to cover herself, but he moves her hands away, and kisses her fully. 

She doesn't know how, but he has removed her pants without her realizing. Her fingers aren't as nimble as his, and he has to help her remove his. His shirt is thrown across a lampshade, his pants are in a heap on the floor. There is only one more garment separating them from each other. 

It is removed, and Luke falls on top of her, trailing kisses down her body feverishly. She laughs as he kisses her stomach. He echoes her laughter, and she smiles. He kisses her lips, and her tongue darts out and clashes with his. 

Sex isn't something Lorelai thinks about as anything else but that. Just sex. Sex with Charlie was a routine, always the same thing. 

It is different with Luke, she thinks. Sex is a song, the music penetrating through her and making her feel things she's never felt before. He is singing to her, and she gets lost in his voice, lost in the feeling. His voice is different than anyone else's, it speaks to her. She doesn't want this to end, this euphoria. She feels complete, with Luke's body covering hers, moving with her own in a perfect rhythm. It's over, and he collapses next to her, breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his body. An arm wraps around her, and she sighs contentedly. She kisses him, before falling asleep, content.


End file.
